the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Made Animated Atrocities
"The Last Mabelcorn" Falls Made by InfraredToa Cringe Inducing Audio: 4 Cringe Inducing Visuals: 0 Lackluster Writing: 7 Annoyance: 4 Disturbing Content: 0 Unnecessary Cruelty: 9 Rancid Morals: 9 Low Production Values: 0 Unfortunate Implications: 0 Character Derailment: 7 Total: 40/100 Other Notes: This episode might be the worst episode of the series, even if Weirdmageddon 3 was dissapointing, it wasn't an atrocity, but this episode? Sucks, they introduced the worst character of the whole series, it was very rushed, they almost ruined one of the most likeable characters of the show, and... f*ck the unicorn, i know there is a debate of this episode, over who was the bad guy of the episode, Mabel, or the Unicorn, Mabel just wanted hair to protect the Mystery Shack, from a future attack of Bill, while the unicorn did NOTHING to help. The Unicorn was the bad guy, debate closed, AND WHY ARE THERE PEOPLE WHO LOVE THIS EPISODE?! * Go Goo GoHome For Imaginary Friends Made by 1992andbeyond Lackluster Writing: 4 Annoyance: 4 Unnecessary Cruelty: 6 Low Production Values: 1 Unfortunate Implications: 4 Character Derailment: 4 Notes: This episode's only purpose to exist is to introduce a toy for shippers to play with. A toy named Goo. Goo is more annoying than Jar Jar Binks and they expect me to believe her relationship with Mac is romantic when she's constantly harassing everyone around her. As for the romance in this episode, if Mrenter thinks the romantic relationship between Chicken Little and Ducky Lucky was forced this takes the cake. Meanwhile every character suffers to the extreme and they even try to ban Mac from Foster's because it's apparently his fault because she's his 'girlfriend' even though she isn't...no wait they make her his girlfriend for no reason whatsoever. * Parental Glideance MLP:FiM Made by 1992andbeyond Cringe Inducing Visuals: 2 Lackluster Writing: 4 Annoyance: 5 Unnecessary Cruelty: 5 Rancid Morals: 6 Low Production Values: 1 Unfortunate Implications: 6 Character Derailment: 4 Other Notes: This episode tries to have you believe that Rainbow Dash shouldn't be embarrassed of her parents and that she should be thankful, however what her parents did was actually harassment. How would they like it if Rainbow Dash broke into their place of work and started screaming "GO! GO! GO!" like they did to her. Not to mention they almost got others injured or even killed with fireworks. The episode even goes all "They made you into the pony you are today" forgetting that she's the type of pony who pranks her friends at their own expense and she even destroyed the weather factory; I can safely say RD's a product of bad parenting. * Mario joins the Circus [SMG4 made by Miss-Ayyy] * Brazilian Pain Forest[The Ridonculous Race made by 2017tnt] For those who are asking, yes, I consider this a separate entity from Total Drama. I have two main problems with this episode: It's plot and it's humor style. For the plot, you start off with a twist out of nowhere. This puts those who finished further behind in the last challenge in the front. The first challenge is why I put a score up for disturbing content. It's an episode that FORCES contestants to get hurt, which is why it's possibly my least favorite challenge of the season. In almost any other challenge, there is a way not to get hurt. Here, there's no way out of it. The second challenge is easily the best one. Too bad they use it mostly for cruel humor. The third challenge is just used to kill time. Nothing really happens except more bad humor. The fourth one had some potential, mostly because it uses the least cruel humor, but nothing really happens during this challenge. The last one was just bland. There are only a limited number of possibilities for this challenge. The biggest two problems both involved the rockers. The "delayed reaction" plot point is a major plot hole for two reasons. One, we've never seen it show up before, and two, that mean he'd be two hours behind in everything he did. The second one is the fact that they broke continuity with French is an Eiffel Language, which is the third episode and made by the same writer, to eliminate the vegans. In that episode, the tennis rivals were eliminated because Gerald's foot never touched the carpet. Here, Rock never actually touched the carpet, so they should have been eliminated, but no, the vegans have to go, so they stay. Secondly, the humor is mostly awful. Almost every "joke" involves someone getting hurt. And not just in minor ways. Things like getting hit repeatedly in the head with coconuts, crashing painfully to the ground from a hang glider, falling into a ravine, swinging full speed into a cliff, and getting bitten by dozens of bullet ants are visible here. This is especially true for the vegans (Laurie getting her face bitten by bullet ants, them swinging into the side of the cliff at full speed, Laurie getting knocked back into the ravine by a coconut, and then getting penalized a lot for a weak reason). They get a 30-minute penalty because Miles made both the head and tail of the costume, but if they followed the rules, they would have finished in last anyway because Laurie couldn't see. Also, having them finish in first only to get booted to last (especially after they finished last on the previous day) is beyond cruel. I find it unbelievable that every team somehow finished in a 30-minute span. There are a lot of smaller problems, like Josee hurting her teammate just to get ahead, padding out the episode by repeating jokes in the coconut challenge, and a few smaller plot holes I happened to notice, but they're not worth talking about. This episode isn't horrific, but it's still pretty bad. Scoring justification: Cringe-inducing Audio: 1 (Spud screaming for 15 seconds straight at the end caused me to give it a score.) Cringe-inducing Visuals: 4 (They show the bloated hands and Laurie's face throughout the entire episode, and Spud's hand pulsing at the end was pretty nasty.) Lackluster Writing: 8 (The "delayed reaction" plot device, continuity problem, several smaller plot holes, weak challenges) Annoyance: 4 (Repeated use of injury humor throughout the episode) Disturbing Content: 2 (The bullet ant challenge) Unnecessary Cruelty: 10 (Almost every team gets badly injured in some way) Rancid Morals: 0 Low Production Values: 0 Unfortunate Implications: 3 (It doesn't matter if you try to work with a bad situation, you'll get screwed at the end anyway, so why bother trying?) Character Derailment: 2 (Josee hurting Jacques just to get ahead) * Babyfier [Lilo and Stitch The Series Made by Super SmashLexi] * No Such Luck [The Loud House Made by Shevanda04] * The Frycook What came from all that space [Invader Zim Made by ShilohKinz2013] YAY FOR LONG TITLES! And since it is Christmas, let's review something! And plus this episode was on this morning! YAY FOR ZIM RERUNS! Aaaannnnyyway. Let's review this horrible, no good, very bad, SPECIAL! Wait, what the fuck. Why is this a special? Cringe-Inducing Audio: Nah. At least the cast is not screaming into their microphones. Cringe-Inducing Visuals: A little bit. The visuals at the food court make me nauseous but everything else is fine. Lackluster Writing: Okay, I like the humor, but the story seems long and it didn't feel like an Invader Zim episode with all the torture (I will talk about that later). Annoyance: Zim can be a little annoying but that is inline with his personality (unlike SpongeBob's). Disturbing Content (Out of Place): There is none since Invader Zim is meant to be creepy and this isn't as creepy as their other episodes, such as, Dark Harvest or Bad Bad Rubber Piggy. Unnecessary Cruelty: In the beginning of this episode there is A LOT! Dib (who is not EVEN IN THE MAIN PLOT) is criticized and mocked in the beginning of this episode. Afterwards, Zim is needlessly tortured by Sizz-lor (which is the main plot). The other stuff is unneeded because I didn't fill it in. * The Big World of Little Adam Made by Getoffmyboardnormies * Sailor Moon Solar SailorS Made by Seiya-Meteorite Hey everyone, I've heard of these Animated Atrocities cards, and I decided to do one of my own. This is based on a fan made Sailor Moon series that was released/made before Crystal. It's like the well known fan series Sailor Moon Sacrifice in a way, using a technique called "masking": scontent-iad3-1.xx.fbcdn.net/h… This was finished before Sacrifice, as Sacrifice is still in the making. Although I'm a big Sailor Moon fan, and from what I've seen, a lot of people love it, to me, this series is riddled with a bunch of problems that unfortunately make this one bad and overly convoluted. Even thinking about it now, I'm like: I really really really wanted to love it (I even thought of my own idea of "Solar Sailors" when I saw trailers for this and part of the series Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan, which I'll post a drawing of later) but I couldn't. If you want me to go into detail as to why, and why I gave certain parts what, I'll explain. Just because this series is fan made, doesn't mean it's good. There are horrible fan made material out there, like Double Rainboom. This definitely matches the definition of "unfinished" in my book, and IMO it's just as bad as Crystal (may even be worse at times). If you want to watch the series to see what you think of it, here's a link: www.youtube.com/channel/UCC2-g… In my honest opinion though, you're not really missing much by skipping out, and probably better off watching the three acts of Sailor Moon Sacrifice instead. One other thing; despite the fact there is a "You tried" sticker here, I'm not meaning that in a sarcastic or rude way; I actually feel that they put effort into it (the Sailor Moon dragon fight was actually masked decently, except for certain mistakes), unlike what Toei has been doing with Crystal, but the mistakes are distracting. Just my thoughts. I don't know what else to say. There is a new updated version that is coming out though, and I hope it's way better. Also, sorry if some of the words are going through the lines. If you can't understand part of it, I'll write it out for you. Almost forgot to add, I do not own Sailor Moon ''or this series; ''Sailor Moon is copyright of/belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha and Toei Animation. Sailor Moon Solar SailorS belongs to Solar Studios/StarGazers Studios. One more thing I forgot to add; credit goes to Mr. Enter for the Animated Atrocities card template. * Winnie the Pooh made by Seiya-Meteorite * Caillou Gets Grounded The Movie: A Tale of Two Dimensions made by Seiya-Meteorite This movie...to be honest...these are my two cents below. Despite how I may sound, I'm just calling it like I see it. The animation and artistry were cool like with the different dimensions and the robots/fight were cool, and so was the concept, but unfortunately, this film is not as good as the original and does have some serious flaws that I believe led to very, very poor execution. My biggest beef with the film is this: if Boris is claiming to help save the world from the evil Caillou, why is he going around shooting and killing innocent people from the other dimension? Boris is the good guy.......right? I know it's supposed to be for humor (and the president thingy was funny), but it honestly makes Boris look like the real antagonist, while it looks like Caillou didn't do anything wrong, and to be honest, the whole shooting thing felt kinda milked for its worth. Even in the regular dimension he was doing that!!! I know he killed the guy in the donut shop in the first movie, but that was funny and that guy did teach Caillou what "ignore" meant! And one point Boris sounds completely hypocritical (not in a hilarious way). Here, I found myself disliking, even hating, and even wanting to beat the shit out of Boris as he was mean-spirited and cruel to Caillou, but to me, not in a funny way, especially with him saying "Shut up!" when Caillou said he'd do anything to get him banned from the house. What did Caillou do? It's like they'll give him a chance to come along and then they just treat him like crap?? What the fuck? Caillou is given a chance to redeem himself here, and that chance is whisked away from him! Unlike the first film, it felt almost unfair to me that Boris won in the end and Caillou got punished (at least not kicked out of the house). It left me with a bad feeling. And Doris doesn't call him out on it at all, except for one time, and she's told to just forget about it? It's like she's not that strong enough to stand up against him for something like that. Plus the only thing she got mad at was Boris promising not to ground Caillou anymore. I can understand kids should be punished, but I guess we're supposed to forget he (Boris) killed a bunch of innocent people while Caillou didn't do anything wrong, just came along, and based on Boris treating him like crap, he joins the evil side. And Doris just gets mad at that? Honestly to me, Boris' characterization brought this film down and he almost kinda came off as a Gary Stu here. He should have been called out on that. In the first film, Doris called out on Boris and she was mad at him for eating at a restaurant when they were supposed to be hunting Caillou down. Speaking of Caillou, this film kinda feels like it pretty much could have played entirely without him, as unlike the previous film where he was the antagonist and caused a lot of evil, he felt almost completely absent here. Almost like a secondary minor character. Plus also at one point he says he never turned away from his parents before? I thought that he already did that when he learned what "ignore" meant in the first film, but I guess we're supposed to just forget that too. Also, couldn't Boris have used the Power of the Consequences like in the first film? Oh, I just discovered another flaw; this movie has no sense of continuity, as the Janitor is back for whatever reason, which fortunately can make this non-canon to the original...but I digress. I feel that if Caillou was able to help do something (fight the evil clone and such), or maybe explain why he joined the evil Caillou, he's being treated like crap and he's mad at Boris for killing all those people (I can't get over that), then I would have felt like he was there and it would have been a good understanding as to why. Here though, I felt Caillou was just..............there. It felt like it was more focused on Boris than Caillou, unlike the first film, which had a good balance of both Caillou and his family. Also, I felt certain things in the film like that "PG-13/R" thing, and the part with Doris and Boris dancing and screaming after seeing their dead dimensional counterparts, while funny, felt like they were added there to pad out the running time, and I didn't get one part towards the end. Sorry if this is really long; maybe I'm taking this film too seriously honestly, and Go!Animate films aren't to be taken seriously but I did take the first film seriously (and felt like crying during Daillou's death there) and I found it great. This film, IMO, needed some more work on its writing. I tried my best to look past this film's flaws and enjoy what it was, but unfortunately for me, it fell short. I'd give (IMDB ratings) the first film a 8/10, and I'd give this one IMO a 2/10. * Siege/Seige of the Crystal Empire made by Seiya-Meteorite Hey everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. But yeah, this is something based on this: bronyhaterslayer.deviantart.co… that I felt like doing after reading that comic book arc. It was so bad in my opinion I gave up on the recent comics. If you like it though, that's fine, but IMO it sucked and was the worst comic arc of the entire MLP comic series. Forgot to mention how the Umbrum who were hyped up to be scary were useless and absolute wusses, Hope showed NO remorse for her actions, (and I showed that picture as IMO, to quote Harry Potter, she deserved what she got, shame it didn't kill her, if only Twilight knew Crucio or Avada Kedavra!) and that they tried to tack on a ''Beauty and the Beast-''esque moral that came off in an extremely half-assed way. This is pretty much a calmer version of my thoughts on the arc from my journals. Hope you enjoy. If you're wondering why I put "Siege/'Seige'", just look at the title page of the fourth issue in the series. Notebooks Category:Animated Atrocities